Slytherin Harry and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: If It Went Differently with a new title. What would've happened if the scene in Madam Malkin's went differently? No slash, eventual Slythrin!Harry.
1. Chapter 1: A New Friend

**Hello all you fanfiction readers! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction ever, woot! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even my own set of the books... :(**

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Friend**

Harry ducked nervously into Madam Malkin's shop, leaving Hagrid outside. A short, squat witch dressed all in mauve suddenly ran up to him.

"Ah, another one for Hogwarts," she said as she bustled towards the back room, Harry in tow. "Been getting the, by the cauldron-full. Just wait here... I've got a set of robes in the back for you to try on..." Harry then found himself standing on a stool, black robes being pinned all around him by the busy Madam Malkin herself.

"Hello." A new voice made itself known over Madam Malkin's mutterings, and Harry looked over to see a boy with a pale, pointed face, also getting fitted for robes. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," Harry replied, not sure of what to say.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," the boy introduced himself. "I'd shake your hand but..." He gestured with his head to his arms, they were pinned to his sides as another witch examined the fabric. Harry couldn't help but grin.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said, smiling. The boy named Draco frowned slightly and faced him, ignoring the witch's yelps of protest.

"_The _Harry Potter?" he asked, "like lightning-scar, You-Know-Who defeating, Boy Who Lived, _that _Harry Potter?"

"That's me," Harry said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Draco said quickly, as if he could sense the other boy's discomfort. "I'm guessing you're one of those people who don't really like talking about themselves."

"You guessed right." Harry's smile returned.

"Then let's talk about something else," Draco said immediately. "That new rule, how about. The one at Hogwarts where first years can't bring brooms... How completely rubbish is that?"

"The brooms... They actually fly?"

"Merlin's beard," Draco said as he pulled off the robes and ran a hand through his white-blond hair. "What, were you raised by Muggles?"

"Non-magical people?" Harry asked, and when Draco nodded he continued. "Yes, my aunt, uncle and cousin." Harry wasn't sure where this was going as Madam Malkin pulled off his own robes. They both paid the price of two Galleons and a Sickle, and walked out the shop door into the bustling Diagon Alley.

"So you've never heard of Quidditch... Or Hogwarts... Or basically wizarding life in general until _when_?" Draco questioned.

"Yesterday night."

"I can't believe they kept _Harry Potter _in the dark about wizards..." Draco muttered to himself, apparently shocked by this discovery, and that Harry had to live without magic for the first eleven years of his life. During the walk down Diagon Alley (Draco said they were going to a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts) Harry told the other boy his whole story, inwardly beaming with pleasure when Draco laughed at his description of Dudley and his gang (saying that 'with magic, you won't have to deal with _them _anymore'), sympathized with him when Harry told of the way the Dursleys treated him ('making Harry bloody _Potter_pull weeds!') and nodded approvingly at Hagrid's entrance and his treatment of the Dursleys ('they deserved it').

"But isn't Hagrid... Like a servant?" Draco asked when they were standing outside of Flourish and Blotts. "I heard he gets drunk and sets fire to his bed..."

"Well I think he's brilliant," Harry said vehemently.

"Well I've never met the man before," Draco said quickly, sensing Harry's anger. "I won't judge him 'till I've met him." Harry nodded, satisfied.

"And it looks like you won't have to wait long." Draco looked questioningly at the other boy, but suddenly shouts of 'There ye are!' and 'Where were yeh?' came from down the street. Hagrid came thundering towards them, ignoring the protests of other shoppers, pink umbrella swinging at his side.

"Harry... Harry..." he panted. "Thought I'd lost yeh for a minute there... What would Dumbledore say..." Harry glanced over at Draco, who was a shade paler.

"It's okay Hagrid, I wasn't lost, I met someone in Madam Malkin's and we were just walking," Harry's words seemed to assuage the giant man. "And I'd like you too meet him." Draco looked like he wanted to run away. "Rubeus Hagrid, Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid."

"Malfoy, eh?" Hagrid looked down at Draco. "No matter wha' yer been told, I've never set fire to me bed. Can't say nothin' abou' the drunk part though..." Draco's eyes widened slightly, and then his face split into a wide grin. Hagrid stuck out his right hand and the pale boy shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hagrid."

"Now, now, none o' tha'," Hagrid said modestly. "I'm jus' Hagrid. Now let's get you two in here, Harry's got some more shoppin' to do."

"Wait,' Harry said suddenly. "Draco, _we _never shook hands. Remember, in the shop." Harry reached out with his right hand, and Draco did the same. Shaking the slightly cold hand, Harry felt a grin creep onto his face.

_So this is what it's like to have a friend._

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'm going to continue this if I get good feedback, so please review!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Ollivander's

**Thanks be to all who read (and reviewed) the first chapter! Here are the review responses...**

James018: **Thanks for your review. I'm going to make sure Draco isn't all good-boy, because we all know he isn't! And I'm not really going to have his parents in here that much, so I hope that won't be an issue.**

IamCharlie: **You know what? I'm not even going to respond to that! And thanks for saying you like it, even through your ultimate hatred of 'The Awesomeness'. You know what I'm talking about.**

Morgaine00000016: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter, too.**

Toasteriffic: **Thanks so much for your review! I was hoping I didn't make it too cliche... **

**And also thanks to **James018**, **IAmVenalAngel**,**Snake De'Morte**, **wiccabookworm**, **purplechick93**,** Satan's Kitten**,** Morgaine00000016**, and**Toasteriffic** for putting this story on your favorite story\favorite author\story alert!**

**Here's to the second chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter! Sad time...**

**Author's Note: I don't know what kind of wand Draco has, so I just made one up. And I also don't know Narcissa's eye color. Don't hurt me! _-cowers- _**

**ANOTHER Author's Note: I'm currently looking for a beta for this story, so if you want to be one, drop me a PM!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Mr. Ollivander's **

Inside Flourish and Blotts, Draco took Harry to meet his parents. Narcissa Malfoy had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair, and Lucius looked like an older version of Draco. Harry was wary of them at first, hanging back when Draco went up to meet them. But when he was introduced by Draco, he could put it off no longer.

"Hello," he said nervously. Lucius shook his hand formally and introduced himself and his wife. They both seemed pleasant enough to Harry, Narcissa smiled and told him he was going to enjoy Hogwarts. Draco then asked if he could join Harry and Hagrid to finish the rest of _his _school shopping, and after Hagrid gave his consent, the Malfoy parents went off to do some shopping of their own.

After getting their required schoolbooks, parchment and quills, they went to get their cauldrons (both Harry and Draco wanted a solid gold one, but Hagrid told them to buy pewter, saying that was what the list instructed), a set of scales and a collapsible telescope each, they visited the Apothecary. For smelling of rotten cabbage and bad eggs, the Apothecary was a fascinating place. Chock full of interesting things such as beetle eyes and unicorn horn, Hagrid practically had to drag them away after he purchased their basic potion ingredients.

"What's next?" Harry asked exitedly. Diagon Alley was captivating.

"Only wands left on yer list," Hagrid grunted, and Harry shared an elated glance with Draco. "But I want to get yer a birthday present firs'."

"Hagrid, you don't have--- "

"Nonsense. It was yer birthday yesterday, and I don' think those ruddy Dursleys gave ye anythin'."

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday yesterday," Draco said. "Well, happy belated birthday. You do know I'm getting you a present too." Harry just sighed.

"I'm getting yer an owl," Hagrid said determinedly, stopping outside of a darkened store called 'Eelyops Owl Emporium'. "They're dead useful, carryin' 'round yer mail and such." They ducked into the shop, and emerged with Harry's new snowy owl which he had named Hedwig (after a suggestion from Draco) and Draco's own dark brown eagle owl he had bought and named Xenos.

After Draco had quickly ran into a bookstore and returned with Harry's present (a glossy book titled 'Quidditch Through The Ages'), they walked into the place Harry and Draco were so exited about; Ollivanders, the wand shop. After Mr. Ollivander's tape measure had finished measuring them, he started giving them wands to try. After going through about six other wands, gold and red sparks shot out the end of a ten and a half inch ebony and unicorn hair wand that Draco was wielding. He gladly paid for it, while Harry was still waving wands.

A half an hour and too many wands to count later, sparks finally soared out the tip of an eleven inches holly and phoenix feather wand. Grinning at Hagrid and Draco, Harry pulled out seven Galleons for his wand, listening to what Ollivander was saying.

"Curious, yes, very curious indeed," Ollivander muttered as he placed Harry's new wand back into it's brown box and wrapped it up. "Curious... curious..."

"Sorry," said Harry politely. "But _what's _curious?" Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with a pale-eyed stare before saying-

"I remember every wand I have ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix who's tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather- just one other. It is very curious that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother- why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Hagrid put one of his large hands on his shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things- terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered, and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the shop. He quickly paid Mr. Ollivander the seven gold Galleons for his wand, and the shopkeeper bowed them from his store.

* * *

**So there you have it, Harry's got a brand-new wand. I won't update until sometime next week, because of a trip me and the youth group are going on! WOOT! I hope you liked it, read and review!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams of Failure

**Once again, thanks be to all who reviewed the last chapter, and sorry this took so long, I was at a youth group retreat! (Why you got to be hating like that, laughing out loudly!) Review responses:**

CharmedMilliE: **Thanks, glad you liked it.**

James018: **Thanks once again for your great review! And thanks for pointing out that it wasn't the day after Harry's birthday, it WAS Harry's birthday. **

Morgaine00000016: **Thanks so much for your review, and I'd love to have you as a beta!**

**And thanks to cool-girl027, laughitup, ladykatye, Tourette, charlemagnebrat1, siris, NekoCrisis, vampire1268, dracosbaby01, ChosenOne23, sinsrfun10, xbleedingxheartx, Ronin Hedwig and CharmedMilliE for putting this story on Story Alert, Author Alert, Favorite Story and all that other good stuff. So without further ado, here is chapter three!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter! Did you people really think I did? Wow...**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dreams of Failure**

The sun was low in the sky as the three made their way back down Diagon Alley. Hagrid, a hand still laid absentmindedly on Harry's shoulder, thought of the little package hidden in one of his many coat pockets and of Dumbledore's confidence in him. Draco, attempting to twirl his new wand between his fingers, was pondering matters such as Hogwarts and the Quidditch World Cup. Harry, stroking his hand down Hedwig's soft back, simply was considering what the Dursley's were going to say when he brought a live owl into their home.

"Draco!" Mrs. Malfoy's call broke all three of them out of their various thoughts. "Draco, over here!" The pale boy looked over at Harry and shrugged.

"I guess I'd better get going then," he said, accepting his various packages as Hagrid pulled them out of his seemingly never ending coat pockets. "Send me a letter with your owl when you feel like it Harry and I'll see you at King's Cross. Bye, Harry, Hagrid." And with that, Draco disappeared into the bustling crowd. Hagrid looked down at Harry.

"I think yeh found yerself a good friend in tha' one," he contemplated. "Parents on the bit of a shadier side, but he seems li' a good kid. And abou' wha' he said with the owls, feel free to send me a letter anytime. I'd love to hear from yeh, especially if them ruddy Dursleys be givin' yeh any trouble." Harry grinned absentmindedly, remembering when Hagrid gave Dudley a curly pig's tail the night before.

_That was only last night?_He thought, surprised, as he assured the giant man that he would send an owl if the Dursleys got out of hand. _It seems so far away... And my life is so much better then what it was yesterday at eleven fifty-nine.  
_  
He was jolted out of his thoughts by Hagrid announcing they had time for a bite to eat. Harry's stomach growled, reminding him he hadn't had anything to eat since the birthday cake and the sausage he had for breakfast. Hagrid grinned and bought them both hamburgers. Harry slid into a plastic chair and picked up his burger. They ate slowly until Hagrid broke the silence.

"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet."

As Harry chewed on his hamburger, he thought of how to respond. He had just experienced the best birthday of his life, and yet, he wasn't sure if he could find the words to explain what he was thinking now.

"Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last, voice heavy with emotion. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander, Draco... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm suddenly famous, and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry--- I mean, the night my parents died." Hagrid leaned in, his kind black eyes meeting Harry's green ones and smiled beneath his bushy beard.

"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be fine. Just be yerself, I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts,- I did- still do, 'smatter of fact."

Harry smiled, fears assuaged for the moment, as they walked in silence to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys. Hagrid helped him board, then handed him a thick envelope.

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September- King's Cross- it's all on yer ticket. Remember, send Hedwig with a letter if yeh have any trouble with the Dursleys, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."

The train lurched forward as Harry stood and pressed his nose to the cold window. He had wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight, but as soon as he blinked the giant man was gone.

* * *

Three days later, Harry was wondering if the silent\ignoring treatment was a reason to send Hedwig to Hagrid. He decided not to, as the Dursleys weren't _mis_treating him, they were just treating him as if he wasn't there at all. Dudley was so scared, he wouldn't even stay in the same room as Harry.

To combat the boredom before his release to freedom, Harry stayed in his room with Hedwig for company, reading his schoolbooks. They were _far_ more interesting then his old schoolbooks, thus he stayed up far into the night reading, while Hedwig amused herself by swooping in and out through the open window. Harry pored over his books consistently, but never found what he was _really_looking for, what happens to a seemingly famous wizard who can't do magic. He finally abandoned his search, concluding they couldn't do worse then make him return to the Dursleys, and decided to write to Draco. Grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment, he began.

_Draco,  
You told me I could write to you, so that's what I'm doing. One, I need some help in the area you call the 'Wizarding world'. Two, the Dursleys are giving me the silent treatment, which is far better then their usual treatment of me. Now to the questions:_

_What are 'the four houses', and is there a particular one I'd want to be in when we go to Hogwarts?_

_Is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, kind and fair?_

_And is there a punishment for students who can't do magic?_

_That's all. I hope to hear from you soon._

_-Harry_

He didn't have to wait long, as about two hours later Hedwig flew through the window followed by Draco's owl. Xenos had a letter tied to his leg, which read...

_Harry,_

_What are you doing sending letters at one o'clock in the morning? Asking questions about the 'Wizarding world'? I guess I have to answer them now, so..._

_One, the four houses are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, and I'll explain more about them on the train._

_Two, Dumbledore seems okay from what I've heard, but a little inclined to favoritism. Still, we'll see when we get to Hogwarts._

_And three, why wouldn't you be able to do magic?_

_Well, I'm going back to bed. You can send Xenos back, IN THE MORNING, with a reply._

_-Draco_

Harry grinned, folded the letter and placed it in 'A History of Magic', marking his place. Burrowing under his covers, he switched off the lamp, yawned, and his eyes slowly drifted shut.

His dreams were filled with disappointed faces, useless wands, a blinding green light, and a cold, high-pitched, merciless laugh.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter, and I tried to make it longer! If you have read, please take the time to leave a review. I worked WAY hard on this chapter, and I'd like to hear your input on it.**

**And double-thanks to Morgaine, an amazing beta! **

**'Till next time,**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**

**(P.S. To IamCharlie, my buddy says hi! ;D)**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble at King's Cross

**Hey! This is the fourth chapter of If It Went Differently, now known as Slytherin Harry and the Sorcerer's Stone. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to PM. Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed, and here's the responses.**

Moromu: **Thanks so much for reviewing! I'll try to update at least once every two weeks. Sorry this one took so long!**

IamCharlie: **Oh, I will NOT leave Harry alone! He needs Draco more then you know! Just wait and see how this turns out... Don't remember that spoiler I shared with you the other day!**

Makurayami Ookami**: Thank you for all your three reviews! And I agree... Their meeting went _slightly _better then the first time! XD**

James018: **Thanks for your review, it's always good to see one from you. I'm mostly going to follow the events of the book, just with a Slythrin Harry and his being friends with Draco.**

Morgaine00000016: **Thanks for being an awesome beta, and actually I was thinking about making this slightly Harry\Hermione with Hermione in Ravenclaw. Any objections\comments on this, or if you have a different idea, feel free to drop me a PM; but I won't be doing any actual romance until at least book 4 (if I get that far...).**

GrlWithoutAName: **Thanks so much for your two reviews! I really like it when Harry and Draco are friends too (that's why I'm writing this story XD) and no, Draco absolutely does not like being woken up. XD!**

**And once again, thank you to **IdancewithfireIcontrollfire**, **SerpentClara**, **MidnightThief15**, **Makurayami Ookami**,** Ren-okami**, **becoolbeme**, **Emerald Demona, GrlWithoutAName,** and** Moony's Black** for putting this story\me on Favorite Story, Author Alert, Story Alert and all that good stuff.**

**And without any further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Trouble At King's Cross**

For the remaining days until September first, Harry read completely through 'A History of Magic' and 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them', and almost halfway through 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'. He also wrote letters to Draco, and one to Hagrid, informing him that he was fine.

He was almost surprised to see one morning, that if the marks he made every night were correct, that it was August thirty-first. His eyes widened in excitement as he meticulously packed every bit of wizarding things he owned into his one trunk.

He decided he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting him to King's Cross station the next day, so he trudged downstairs to where his relatives were watching a game show on television. He cleared his throat loudly, to be heard over the blare of the television, and had to stifle a laugh when Dudley cought sight of him, screamed, and ran from the room.

"Er-- Uncle Vernon?"

The man grunted to show he was listning, not even taking his eyes off the screen.

"Um-- I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to-- to go to Hogwarts." He said the name hesitantly, not sure how his uncle would react.

Vernon grunted again, and Harry was just glad he wasn't yelling.

"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"

Grunt. Harry took it as a yes.

"Thank you."

He turned and was halfway up the stairs when his uncle actually spoke.

"That's a funny way to get to a wizard's school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

Harry didn't speak, afraid to say anything about brooms, Apparation, or any other form of magical transportation he had learned about in his many schoolbooks.

"Where is this school, anyway?"

"I don't know," Harry said, suddenly realizing it was true. He pulled the train ticket he had recieved from Hagrid out of his pocket. "This just says I have to take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock."

His aunt and uncle stared blankly.

"Platform what?"

"Nine and three-quarters."

"Don't talk rubbish," growled Vernon. "There is no such thing as a platform nine and three-quarters."

"It's on my ticket..."

"Barking," Uncle Vernon said, shaking his head. "Howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see, you just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We have to go up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't even bother."

"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, unable to keep the exitement from his voice.

"Taking Dudley to the hospital," Uncle Vernon grunted. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."

Harry turned before his aunt and uncle could catch a glimpse of the huge grin that suddenly split his face.

* * *

Sitting up in his bed the next morning, Harry was too excited to go back to sleep, even though it was five o'clock. He got up and slowly got dressed in his jeans, reasoning he'd change into his wizard's robes on the train. He read over his Hogwarts list again- he didn't want to forget anything- made sure Hedwig was safely shut in her cage, and waited for the Dursleys to wake up.

Two hours later, Harry's large trunk had finally been locked into the Dursley's car, Dudley had been bribed to sit next to Harry, and then they were off!

They reached King's Cross a while later, at half past ten. Dumping Harry's trunk onto a cart, Uncle Vernon began wheeling it into the station for him. Harry thought this was a strangely kind gesture (kindness being a trait his uncle did not posess) until Vernon stopped dead in his tracks, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine- platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

He was right, but Harry wasn't going to admit it. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform, and an equally large plastic ten over the next platform, and in the middle... No wizarding platform.

"Have a nice term," Uncle Vernon said nastily, and the Dursleys drove away, laughing. Harry's mouth suddenly went dry, and he noticed the funny looks he was recieving because of Hedwig.

_What on earth am I going to do?_ he thought. _I'm going to have to ask someone._

He stopped a passing guard, but didn't risk asking about platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts, and quickly walked away after Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, muttering something about 'time wasting kids'.  
Harry's eyes darted back and forth, he was desperatly trying not to panic. If the large clock over the arrivals bord was correct, he had ten minutes left to board the train to Hogwarts and he didn't have the faintest idea about how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a train station with a trunk he could barely lift, a pocket jangling with wizard coins and an owl who attracted stares.

_Hagrid must've forgotten to tell me something I have to do,_ Harry thought, _like how he got into Diagon Alley._

He was about to pull out his new wand and begin tapping the space between the platforms, when he cought a few words of what the group passing behind him was saying.

"--- packed with Muggles, of course---"

Harry's breath cought in his throat as he swung around. The speaker was a plump woman, talking to four boys, who, like herself, had flaming red hair. Each of the boys was pushing a trunk simaler to Harry's in front of them, and they had an _owl_.  
Heart pounding, thoughts racing, Harry pushed his cart after them. When they stopped, he did also, straining his ears to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" asked the boys' mother.

"Nine and three quarters!" A small girl, also redheaded, piped up. "Mom, can't I go?"

"Shh, Ginny, you're not old enough. Now Percy, go first."

What appeared to be the oldest boy of the group marched forward. Harry watched, trying to keep from blinking in case he missed it. The boy was still walking towards the dividing barrier between the two platforms, but just as he reached it, a voice broke Harry's concentration.

"Harry? _Harry!_ OI, POTTER! Over here!"

Harry spun around and quickly located the owner of the voice. Draco was standing with his parents near platform seven, unaware of the commotion he had caused to the Muggles by having Xenos perched on his shoulder, and to the wizards, by yelling the name 'Harry Potter'.  
Wheeling his cart through the crowd and towards the Malfoys, Harry just had to smile with relief.

He greeted Lucius and Narcissa, then turned to Draco.

"Am I ever glad you came along," he began. "I have absolutely_ no_ idea how to--"

"Get onto the platform," Draco finished, grinning. "It's easy enough, just have a run at the barrier."

"Really?" Harry glanced at the barrier; it looked exteremely solid to him. Draco, noticing the look on Harry's face, nudged his mother.

"Don't worry," Narcissa said kindly. "All you have to do is walk straight at it. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important." Harry nodded to show he understood, shooting another wary glance at the barrier.

"You should do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous," Narcissa continued. She looked at the barrier; the readheaded family had already went through. "Go now, before Draco."

"Er-- okay," Harry said.

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier, it still looked very solid.

Walking towards it, he let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. People jostled him, going their own way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked quicker. He noticed the barrier coming up faster, he was going to smash into it and then he'd be in trouble-- his cart swerved to the right, then to the left-- he was careening out of control-- the barrier was looming ever closer-- he braced himself for the inevitable impact...

* * *

**I hope you liked this chatpter, now guess what time it is? Time to review! **

**REVEIW TIME!**

**So review, or else we don't get to read the next chapter, where none other then RONALD WEASLEY shows up!**

**And you all KNOW you need some Ron, so review!**

**Thank you!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**


	5. Chapter 5: Adversaries on the Express

**Hello all of you! You hold in your hands... Er, on your computer screens, the next installment in 'Slytherin Harry and the Sorcerer's Stone', appropriately titled 'Adversaries On The Express'. And as I promised in the last chapter, this one has our very own Ronald Weasley in it! Mind you, he's not that nice... :) Yes, this fic does have a slight bit of anti-Ron in it, as Draco and Harry are like totally BFF's! And I think I'm going to have the tag-team of Draco and Harry MAYBE befriend Fred and George... So tell me what you think of that idea! Because I think Fred and George are win. So, enough with this! On with the chapter!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

Makurayami Ookami**: Thanks so much for your review, I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter too!**

tar heels superstar**: Thanks for your review! I hope I'll be able to keep on impressing! :)**

LifeMattersDoesntIt**: Thanks for taking the time to review, and here's your new chapter!**

IamCharlie**: Here's your dose of Ron, but I don't think you're gonna like it... :P Thanks for reviewing, anyway...**

James180**:** **I already replied to your review personally, so thanks for taking time to review, and it WILL be different then the story, just give it time...**

Shadewolf7**: Thanks for your review! And yes, the Muse Bunny's pretty amazing...**

beckyluvsonetreehill08**: Thanks for the review, and yes, Harry and Ron won't get along quite so well, but I'm not sure yet if he'll hate ALL the Weasleys... I really want Fred and George to be in this story. So anyway, see ya on the forums!**

**And also thank you to--**

tar heels superstar**; **bunies**; **babybosn**; **LyricalPhoenix18**; **SatisfactionBroughtBackTheCat**; **LittlePsychoBunnys**; **DarkKitsune18**; **Walking Away From Love**; **LifeMattersDoesntIt**; **Silver Twilight's Moon**; **Rei Makai**; **Shadewolf7**; **beckyluvsonetreehill08**; **devalara**; **collegeavatar **and **Kage Mirai **for putting this story on their alerts! Woots to them! Aaand, the moment you've all been waiting for, THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Adversaries On The Express**

The expected crash never came... he kept running... his eyes flew open.

Steam was pouring out of the top of a scarlet train, which was waiting next to the bustling platform. A sign overhead read 'Hogwarts Express, eleven o' clock' in gold lettering. Looking behind him, Harry saw an archway made of wrought iron where the barrier had once been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _on it. He had actually made it through.

Harry gazed in awe around himself. Cats of every color and breed roamed freely, while owls hooted back and forth over the sound of chattering witches and wizards. Harry looked back over his shoulder at the platform's entrance, and flinched in surprise as Draco burst through.

The other boy almost careened into Harry, but he quickly got his luggage cart under control, Xenos hooting irritably all the while.

"Ready?" he looked expectantly at Harry after his parents had come through the barrier. Harry nodded his confirmation, and they began walking towards the train.

The first few compartments were already full of students, some arguing over seating arrangements and some saying final goodbyes to family. Harry and Draco pushed their carts down the platform in search for some empty seats.

They pressed through the crowd until they finally found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Two redheaded older students helped them stow their trunks and owls safely inside, and he and Draco boarded the train.

The whistle sounded loudly as Draco exchanged last goodbyes with his parents, and then the train began to move.

"'Bye!" Harry and Draco both leaned out the window to wave.

"Goodbye, Harry, Draco!" Mrs. Malfoy said loudly as the train began to gather speed. She waved, and Mr. Malfoy lifted a hand in farewell.

Harry watched Draco's parents dissapear as the train rounded a corner, and his heart gave a leap of excitement.

_I don't know where I'm going to, _he thought, _but it sure has to be better then what I'm leaving behind._

_

* * *

_

A while later, as they both were eating through the huge pile of sweets they had bought of a witch's cart (Harry had found his first Chocolate Frog card inside a packet of one of the candies, and it featured Albus Dumbledore, a wizard he had read about in one of his schoolbooks), the door to their compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded brother walked through.

"Is it true?" he said disbelievingly, staring, unashamed, at Harry. "I've heard people saying it all down the train. Are you really... _Harry Potter_?"

"Yes," Harry said, wondering if the boy's mother ever taught him it wasn't polite to stare. "And who are you?"

"_I _know who he is," Draco said suddenly, his voice taking on a malicious tone. "My father told me all the _Weasleys _have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford."

"Don't talk about my family like that," the Weasley's face was redder then his hair. "_My _dad said that the _Malfoys _didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side. Your family's full of witches and wizards gone _bad_."

Draco jumped up to face the other boy, a pink tinge appearing in his pale cheeks.

"Say that again," he said menacingly.

"So it's a fight you want," the Weasley said with a voice full of contempt.

"Unless you get out now," Harry stood up beside Draco. The redhead's eyes flickered back and forth between the Boy Who Lived and the furious Malfoy.

"You don't want to be mixing with his type, Harry," the taller boy said finally. "No reason for Harry Potter to turn Dark. Come with me to my compartment." He held out his hand, and Harry stared at it with distaste.

"I think I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own friends, thank you."

"Suit yourself," the Weasley glared at both of them, then stalked out of the compartment. Harry slid the door shut behind him.

"Was it true what that Weasley said?" he asked Draco after they both sat down again. "About your family and Vol-- You-Know-Who?" Draco let out a long sigh and let the question hang in the air for a while.

"I don't know," he finally said. "We're the same age, this all happened when we were really young. I can't remember a thing. My father's pretty secretive, he's never really told me anything. I know one thing though, I can't see my mother being a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

Harry sat in silence, not sure of what to say.

"My father was on the Dark Side once," Draco continued. "He came back over after You-Know-Who was defeated, he said he was under the control of the Imperious Curse, which means You-Know-Who would've been controlling him... But I'm not sure what to believ--"

"Excuse me," a girl with lots of bushy brown hair and large front teeth poked her head through the doorway, interrupting Draco. "My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm looking for a toad. Some boy named Neville lost one, have you seen it?"

They mutely shook their heads 'no'.

"Thanks anyway, I'm off to continue my search. By the way, I've just been up front to see the conductor, and he reckons we'll be arriving soon, so you two had better change into your school robes." She withdrew her head and closed the door, leaving both Harry and Draco rather dumbstruck.

As they began silently putting on their robes, a strange, queasy feeling started rumbling in the pit of Harry's stomach. They shoved the remaining sweets into their pockets, and joined the crowd filling the passageway.

The train slowed down and came to a gliding stop. Everyone pushed out of the train onto a tiny platform. A lamp suddenly came bobbing over the student's heads, and Harry heard a comfortingly familiar voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's beaming, hairy face was illuminated by the lamp's glow. Harry grinned in response, and Hagrid continued.

"C'mon, follow me... Any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years, follow me!"

They followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path, slipping and sliding the whole way. Nobody spoke much, and Harry thought he heard somebody sniff once or twice.

"Just 'round this bend," Hagrid yelled over his shoulder. "You'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts,"

There was a loud gasp as the first years rounded the corner.

The dark path had suddenly opened onto the shore of a vast black lake. Perched atop a great mountain, its sparkling windows illuminated in the night sky, was a huge castle covered in seemingly limitless towers and turrets.

"No more'n four students to a boat," Hagrid called, gesturing to a little fleet of boats drifting in the dark water by the shore. Harry and Draco were followed into their boat by a tall, dark boy named Blaise Zabini, and the bushy haired girl from the train, Hermione.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted; he had a whole boat to himself. "Alright then-- FORWARD!"

As the fleet of boats began gliding across the lake, everyone was silent, staring solemnly at the great castle, which was coming ever nearer.

As the first boat reached a curtain of ivy, they put their heads down on Hagrid's command. They sailed down a dark tunnel, which seemend to be taking them into the very heart of the castle, until they reached the underground shore.

Hagrid returned a few posessions lost along the way, including the toad, and the walked up a passageway until they were standing right before the castle's huge oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked loudly on the castle door.

* * *

**Well, there it is, the longest chapter yet. I hoped you guys liked it, and if you have read, please follow the common courtesy and review.**

**Until next time, and have a very Harry day,  
**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:  
**


End file.
